Aphrodite
by LoreleiJubilation
Summary: Orihime is a model, just starting out but already showing promise. When she gets contacted by Sosuke Aizen to join Hueco Mundo's very own Espada branch she agrees to join. Only to find out she has to work with the very Stoic Ulquiorra! Will love blossom or will business not mix with pleasure. Ulquihime. A little bit of Ichihime. Review and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1- Aphrodite

"Okay Orihime, show us your inner goddess! Be Aphrodite!" The photographer shouted, lifting his camera to capture her expression.

There she sat, a top the white cloth covered pedastal. Her legs drawn up to her chest. Her head rested on her knees as he fiery tresses fell along her. Her slender ankles were crossed and her arms wrapped lankly around her calves.

She was beauty incarnate. Her features perfect, small nose, rose petal lips, beautiful gray eyes. The silk white dress she wore clung lovingly to her supple body. She had dangerous curves, her cleavage not too much nor too little. Just right. Perfect.

Off his camera went, snapping pictures as she began to shift her position. Her eyes drifted open and one leg slide off the pedestal. Her arms were baced behind her as she lifted her head up to the ceiling. Like a goddes being awoken from a deep slumber she raised her arms above her head and opened her mouth slightly in a small yawn. As if she had really been sleeping. Heh no way someone as successful in the fashion industry like Orihime Inoue  
could fall asleep on the jo-

"Oh, am I still at the shoot?" She exclaimed peering around the set. The photographers head fell. She really did go to sleep!

"Ah I'm sorry! I was just so tired, I had to work several different sets today in three different cities. I hope I didn't mess anything up." She laughed stratching her head.

"It's okay Ms. Inoue. I did get some really good shots." He assured, packing up his stuff, this girl was truly something. "Would you like a ride home?"

"Oh, no. I have to do some stuff before I leave. Thank you for asking though." She sounded completely sincere. It was wierd since all he was used to was sarcasm.

The man looked uncertain. "Are you sure? Atleast allow me to call your friends."

Orihime shook her head, if he called them they would come rushing over. She didn't want to be a burden.

"It's okay, I don't live very far." She smiled.

"If you're sure Ms. Inoue."

"I'll go change. Good night Mr. Photographer. And call me Orihime."

"Szayel, Good night Orihime." The strangely attractive pink haired man left waved and left. Orihime returned the gesturing and proceded to the dressing room. It was cold and this thing was paper thin! Sneezing she finally pulled on her jeans and sneakers. Rubbing her nose she resolved to hunt down some cold medicine once she got home. It's bad ettiquette for a model to get sick. She left the building around eleven. Since she wouldn't have enough time to do her homework at home she decided to finish it up there. A slow smile found it's way onto her face, she couldn't believe she would be graduating in a week a second time.

She had so many memories from Tokyo U as well at Karakura High. She, the ditzy Orihime Inoue, was graduating from college at the whooping age of 19. She had graduated from high school two years before she actually needed to. She had wanted her brother to be proud of her. But she never cut contact from her friends. They had been the main support in her quest. While there she had completed about six years worth of degrees in various things because they were rooting for her. Confidence truly was the key (studying during the summer and taking extra classes sure helped her out).

Philosophy, psychology, political science, business, and several different languages and dialects. She was pretty accomplished. And on top of that she was an aspiring model. She herself couldn't say she saw this version of the furture for herself. But if anything she was proud of herself, she had wanted something and she reached out with her own hands and took it. As she thought this over she stifled a yawn, she was really tired.

She walked awhile in silence until she heard the echo or footsteos behind her. She paused and glanced behind her, unsure she called out behind her and was startled when she saw a hooded figure making it's way toward her. She felt her heart thump against her chest and quickly turned around. Orihime continued to walk, not wanting to provoke them she kept her pace even. Even steven is what she always said. That was until she heard several more footsteps joining the first. Then the sound of metal dragging across the concrete. Against her better judgement once again she looked behind her. The shadowy figures had multiplied. The pressure was killing her, she broke out into a quick sprint. Why oh, why hadn't she taken Szayel up on his offer? Oh that's right, she didn't want to be a burden. Orihime had a sudden aphiffany, she didn't want to be dead either!

She couldn't hear anything but the blood rushing past her ears. She turned a corner and bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry!" She said casting a nervous glance behind her, those thugs had stopped a distance and dissappeared. She really needed to get home but she didn't want them to know her address either. Biting her lips she decided to go back the way she came, maybe they would follow her and she could do something.

"Woman, is there a reason you're holding me?" A cool monotone voice inquired. It seemed generally interested. She jumped, Orihime had forgotten she wasn't alone.

"Oh, sorry!"

"Didn't you already say that?" Like before, simple curosity.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." She said jetting back around the corner, halfway back to the studio she realized the man she had run into was startlingly beautiful. Almost feminine. Faintly Orihime wondered if she had gotten the gender wrong. She had with Yumichika. But that one wasn't her fault, he kinda had a high pitched voice and acted really-

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." A voice chuckled, dragging Orihime out of her musings. The thugs from before, she tightened her grip on her hand bag.

"Isn't she pretty?" Another commented.

"And look at those tits."

"What are you? A D or Z?"

Orihime srunched up her face, she was a perky C but like hell she was gonna tell them about it.

"Why don't you stay her and keep us company-hey!" He shouted as she turned her heel and ran. She jumped over benches and vaulted over walls until she was met with a dead end.

"Damn, she's a fast little minx." One panted, hunched over. If they were tired from such a little run then they really needed to excerise.

"No matter, she has no where to run. We got her cornered. The bitch is ours." Chaser numero uno said.

"Don't come any closer, I don't want to hurt you." She warned taking a step back. She really didn't, she didn't have enough energy to deal with harrassers.

The men paused and shared a confused look. Then they grinned.

"Isn't that sweet? She's warning us about getting hurt." Laughter.

"Usually the only thing we hear from them are whimpers and pleas. Listening to such bravery is actually quite a turn on." One of them licked their lips and it was enough to set Orihime's stomach to churning. "I'm getting hard." The man cupped himself.

"Listen Little Lady, just lay there and be quiet and this'll be over quick." He grinned at his friends. The agreed heartily. "A pretty little thing like you belongs in my bed.

"And a vile thing like you belongs in jail!" Orihime spat. Digusted.

"Who do you think you are bitch!" He hissed, stepping forward into her danger zone and was highly unaware of how unsafe he was so close to her. Most people didn't expect any type of strength from her because or either her beauty, her personality, or her willingness to help a stranger out. He reached an arm out to grab for her. Orihime lashed out with her left leg, wrapping it around his out stretched arm and pulled it toward the ground. Deftly she struck upward with her other leg, her knee smashing his nose into his brain.

But what they didn't know was that she knew how fight and was extremely profient at it.

She winced when his body hit the stone payment, she hoped he was okay.

"The fuck!" His friends shouted rushing toward her. She grabbed the first one around the wrist and sent her open palmed hand into the side of his neck. Turning swiftly to intercept the other, she did the same. She held on tightly to their wrists and set them carefully on the ground. She sighed, she really wanted to avoid things like this. She only fought in self defense but even then it seemed like such a bad idea. She flipped open her cell and called the police.

"Hello, I'd like to report an attack."

Within minutes the police were on the scene and asking her questions. It seemed to go on forever. It took all of her efforts to not drop to the floor and cuddle up.

"How did you, such a small woman, manage to take down three huge men?" The officer eyied her skeptically.

" My friend Tatsuki had me tested in Martial Arts and supposedly I'm at Shyodan level or something." She laughed and rubbed her head. "Whatever that means."

The cops blanched and gawked at her. This small beautiful girl was a black belt.

He must have seen the hagard look in her eyes because the next thing out his mouth was "Well is there someone we should call, you seem tired?"

"Nope, I live just around the corner."

"At the hotel?" He asked, his eyes lifting to stare at the tall, expensive building.

"Yep, my agency provides housing for me so I'm a permanant resident." She nodded.

"Well atleast let me get you a ride." Orihime tried to reject his invitation but he seemed determined. She climbed into the car with another officier. Even though she could plainly see the hotel it took about twenty minutes to get there. Within seconds of driving she had layed her head down. A gentle hand on her shoulder woke her up.

"Wha-"

"We're here." She glanced over and at the cop.

"So we are." She really didn't want to move, it was so warm in there. But she knew she must. She opened the door to slide out when the cop spoke to her.

"If your job wears you out this much, then maybe you should change your profession."

Orihime paused and turned to look at him. Really look at him. He had black hair, was lean, and had three scars running down the side of his face. He was attractive in the rough em up type of way.

"Even though sometimes I go home tired, lagging, and tense. I wouldn't give it up for the world. I love what I do." She looked over at him. "And I'm sure you do too."

He looked startled. "I do what?"

"Enjoy what you, or else you wouldn't be out here every night. You're needed." She smiled.

He was silent for a moment. "I guess you're right."

"Thank you for the ride." She bowed. "Mr.-"

"Hisagi."

"Orihime." She smiled.

"You're welcome, stay out of trouble." He drove away. But she didn't miss the small smile on his face at all.

Orihime sighed, wishing it were that simple. Trouble always managed to find her. She walked into the building, checked in at the front desk, and got on the elevator. Trudging her way to her door, she pulled out her key. She slide in into the lock. The thin line below the space where she inserted her key turned red. She tried again. Twice. Three times. Red. Hesitating she looked from the door slot to her hand and back again. She sighed and let the key slide from her hands..

I should have taken the ride from Szayel.

She felt her eyes drift shut and she was out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2- Found You Outside My Door

"If that fuckin' photographer tells me to taunt it, don't flaunt it one more time. I'm gonna shove that camera right up his-"

"Vulgar language isn't needed Grimmjow." Ulquirra said quietly, zipping up his jacket.

"Oh and I bet you're so sure about what is right?" Grimmjow grinned stepping closer to the other male.

Ulquirra didn't diginfy his absurdity with a answer.

"Just gonna ignore me then, see if I care. I don't want to talk to you anyways." A few seconds later he launched into a tirade about today's events. Halibel's bra failure, how they needed Szayel back before he ended the current cameraman, and of course tying up the coversation about how his career was going to demolish his and yada, yada, yada.

"Hey do you know where Szayel was working today?" He asked going back to the previous topic.

"Some no name place. The Seireitei." Ulquirra answered opening the exit door.

"Haven't heard of it."

"Like I said it's no name."

"Whatever. First thing we need to do is get Szayel back. As much as a pansy as he is, he knows all my good angles."

"You have good angles?" He asked, curious. Everything about Grimm screamed asshole.

"So finally learned the concept of sarcasm have we?" He sneered, peering down at him.

"I was serious." He turned the corner and ran smack dab into someone. He barely moved but the thing he hit gave a little squeak. He looked down to see what it was.

It was a girl. A beautiful one. She had flame ginger hair that fell past her shoulders in a gentle wave, Her feature were symmetrical. Heavenly almost. Her body was a knockout, a bloody one. That usually ended with the other fighter in a coma. He guessed she was a model, with looks like those she might as well become one. But wasn't under his label. Trash. What a waste.

She girl glanced once at him and looked behind her. " Oh, sorry!" She said her fingers digging into his arms. The feeling wasn't unpleasant just...foreign. Unknown. It sent chills through his blood stream.

"Woman, is there a reason you're holding me?" He asked tilting his head to the side. He was curious.

The woman jumped slightly. She turned back to him. "Oh, sorry."

This woman was wierd. "Didn't you already say that?"

She nervously looked around. "I'm sorry but I have to go." She left without another word and sprinted back around the corner. She really needed to stop apologizing.

"Whoa, did you see that piece of ass?" Grimmjow asked looking off in the direction she left.

"Such vulgar language-"

"Isn't needed." Grimmjow finished, rolling his teal eyes. "Whatever. So what did she want?"

"Nothing, the woman simply ran into me."

"Why'd she run?" He asked walking.

"I don't know. She might have been chased."

"And you let her go. Damn." Grimmjow cursed.

"It's not our concern." Even though he was wondering why she was so scared.

"It's not that, she might have given us a reward if you know what I mean." He waggled his eyebrows.

"You disgust me."

"Like you wouldn't have screwed her."

"I see no reason to concern myself with such trash." Ulquiorra said cooly.

"Hey don't act all high and mighty-" A blur of red jumped from the wall above them and landed in a crouch. It was the woman from before. Without a seconds hesitation she set off in a dash. Five other figures came after her. On instinct both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra stretched out an arm, clotheslining two of them. They fell to the ground.

"Well I guess we just made it our business." Grimmjow grinned, cracking his knuckles.

"I guess we have." They started after the girl but what they were met with was not what they expected. Instead of seeing a cowering girl, she had a sharp tongue. Warning them to stay back.

"If I were in their position I might have listened. Did you see the look in her eye?" Grimm snorted.

Ulquiorra remained silent, watching everything unfold. Finally they attacked and the girl whipped out a leg, pulled him down, and drove her knee into his head.

"Holy shit!" Grimmjow gasped, clearly impressed. "Looks like girly has a few moves."

The other two advanced and she took them out, profiently. A few seconds later they were on the ground next to their friends. But they didn't exactly fall, she gently set them down. What a wierd girl.

"Guess she isn't trash anymore." He grinned, looking over.

"Come on let's go home." He didn't answer his question. And why should he? He thoughts were his own. The woman was an interesting one.

He opened his car door and walked into the hotel. The receptionist smiled and bowed.

"Welcome back Mr. Schiffer."

He nodded, stepping into the elevator. He pressed the top floor button and waited until it was his turn to get off. All the while he couldn't help but think about the girl. She was something else. Looking so fragile yet holding such a strength within herself. The woman would be interesting to see again even if she was nothing more than a pretty face. But trash was still trash. Even if was a shiny trinket. Besides knew nothing of the girl. It was a one in a million chance he would even see her agai-" The doors slide open and revealed the object of his thoughts . There she was outside his door. Passed out. He strode over, pulled out his key, opened his door, bent down to pick up the package sitting left of her, and went into his room. It wasn't his problem. She shouldn't have fell asleep in the hallway. Who knows what type of people could come across her.

As if on cue Ulquiorra heard a low voice whistle.

"Would you look at this? A beautiful girl just ours for the taking."

"Maybe we should wake her up. She might need a place to stay." A chuckle.

"Good idea." He heard the rustle of clothing. "Hey lady, would you like to come with us?"

He heard her low moan. "Tired." She sighed, managing to sound inviting and sluggish at the same time.

"Why don't we give you a place to stay-"

Ulquirra threw upon his door. "That won't be neccessary." He looked at them and down to the woman in their arms. She had opened her stormy cloud eyes and grinned at him.

"Pretty woman." She smiled, stretching out her arms. Ulquirra took a step forward and picked her up. Immediately her arms wrapped around his neck and her head fell on his shoulder.

"Who the fuck are you?" One of them spat, taking a threatening step towards him.

"No one you need to concern yourself with." He replied turning to go back inside.

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Ulquiorra paused and turned his head slightly. "I suggest you leave. Stay if you don't value you life. The woman is coming with me."

The man paled and backed up. Ulquiorra continued inside and shut his door. "I thought so."

As he set her on the bed she rolled over and ended up smacking his in the face. Sighing her rearranged her body so that she wouldn't end up falling off the bed. The woman couldn't even stay in one spot.

He rolled his eyes at the sleepy smile on her face. This woman was too much.


	3. Waking Up Next To The Perfect Stranger

Chapter Three- Waking Up Next To The Perfect Stranger

Orihime woke up feeling refreshed and well rested, yep this was the best sleep she ever had. Lately because of work her sleeping hours were all jumbled and she couldn't place her schedule accordingly but this, this made up for that tenfold. Rolling over she stretched and sighed langorously. Her bed was never this comfortable, she needed to go tell hotel management to keep doing what they were doing. Her back arched and her hand collided with something solid and for once it wasn't her face. Perplexed she let her hands wander the hard smooth planes of whatever she was touching. It was so smooth and cool unlike the heat of the room! What was it though?

Maybe it was some new ice generator robot from Mars that had decided she was destined to become the next queen of cold, for she was the only one who could defeat the fire giants of mount firedom. And they needed her special wasabi bean paste casarole to feed their rank-

"Are we having a good time molesting me in my sleep woman?" A soft voice inquired. Orihime's eyes snapped open, drawing her away from her thoughts. Laying down beside her was the beautiful he-she from last night. The one she bumped into when she was running away from those creeps.

Opening her mouth she let out an ear splitting shriek and struck out with all her strength. She attacked him mercilessly, which in her state of panic meant she flailing around wildly hoping to hit him where it counts. She heard him swear and shift, thinking it was about time she got some space between herself and him-her, she sat up quickly falling to the floor in a heap of limbs. She heard the bed creak and she was up faster than Kid Flash on Young Justice. Whirling around she located the closet thing next to her and held it up in front of her like a sword.

"Are you going to feather duster me into oblivion?" He-her asked in a monotone.

Her eyes flickered down to her hands and back up. Raising the yellow cleaning item higher she puffed out her cheeks. "I can Swiffer and I'm not afraid to use my skills! Now why were you in my bed with me?"

"Woman, I can assure you this bed is mine."

"Then why am I in your bed?" She asked trying to shake the duster in a threatening way. But she knew she was failing from his-her bland, well blander expression.

"You passed out in front of my door so I brought you here and when I was going to leave you wrapped yourself around me and I couldn't escape with strangling myself." He explained like this happened to him every day.

Hmm, that did sound like her. "How do I know you're telling the truth and didn't get enlisted with the blue men to kidnap me?" She questioned. Clutching her makeshift weapon closer.

"You don't, but you should know what your room looks like if you were there last night. And rest assured I know no such blue men."

She looked around and intook his not her room. It was simple yet elegant. White and burgundy clashed perfectly with each other. She liked it. Then she recalled how she couldn't get her door open, she probably went to his door by accident. Jeez good going Orihime.

"Thank you then." She bowed her head slightly. Finally convinced and thoroughly embarrassed.

"Sorry about before I, uh, thought you were a ice generating robot sent from space to make me their ruler." She apologized, smiling weakly.

He-she slowly sat up and stared at her. His flat chest (so he was a male!) was bare and it showed his well defined body. His skin was pale and he was beyond beautiful like she thought before.

"You really are a strange woman." He said, staring disconcertingly at her.

"You were outside my door, why?" He asked.

"Well I thought it was my room and apparently I was really really tired and the little green men inside my head thought it was time to fall asleep." She explained laughing alittle. Now wasn't this embarrassing.

"By the way I'm Orihime Inoue." She smiled extending her hand thinking he might as well know her name, she HAD already slept with him. He didn't take it though, instead he stood and exited the room. Confused she did nothing more than stare after him for a while.

Glancing about the room she stood and nervously followed after him. As she walked the hallway she couldn't help but notice the heavenly smell wafting through there. Once again she wondered what was it? Peeking around the corner she found him in the kitchen.

"Sit down woman, I imagine you're hungry. Eat." He said without turning to face her.

"Th-thank you." She stammered, taking a seat as he ordered. She looked around this room and saw it was actually very different from his room. It was way more colorful, though not as colorful as her own kitchen but it was still nice. Everything consisted of marble. She ran a finger over the counter and marveled at how similar his skin felt to this. Continuing to stroke the stone she recalled how she woke up. It really had felt nice. Like on a hot night when you flip your pillow over to the other side and it's cold. Sighing she wished she was given a bit more time to explore.

"Eat." He said turning back to her. He set a plate filled with pancakes and eggs in front of her.

"Y-yes." She mumbled, her face flushed red. She had gotten caught fantasizing about his skin, and he was standing right there! Good thing he wasn't a mind reader she thought gratefully. She shook her head and picked up her fork. Quickly stuffing a piece of pancake into her mouth she chewed...and holy cheese on rye it was good!

"I'm guessing you find it satisfactory?" He asked in his monotone voice after hearing her orbismal groan.

"It's delicious!" She exclaimed but then began to tap her chin thoughtfully. "But it could have used some of my special paste syrup I invented." She said lifting the fork back to her mouth.

"That sounds disgusting."

"Don't knock it till you try it." She laughed and Ulquiorra was amazed. Most women he knew would have burst into tears at her nihilistic words. But she simply laughed it off. Strange woman indeed.

"Here." She lifted the fork towards his mouth.

"I'm not hungry woman, that food is for you."

"Sharing is caring." She simply brought it closer to his lips.

"Woman-" He began but as he looked at the innocent expression on her face he knew it would be easier just to go along with her on this one. Without a second thought he opened his mouth and ate the food.

His eyes never left hers. Orihime felt her arm shake as if there was a weight pressed down on it. When he pulled away Orihime quickly looked away and continued to finish her food.

Ulquiorra watched the tinge of red travel across her cheeks and cocked his head to the side. She was a mystery. She asked him to eat off of her fork but when he did she blushed. How...cute. Ulquiorra was curious as to why he found that action cute on her when if it had been someone else he would have thought it annoying and unneccessary. Interesting.

"I really appreciate the meal." She said after finishing up the food. Actually this was the first time in weeks she had a proper breakfast before work. Other times she had to stop by a coffee shop and pick up something to fill her stomach. Her job was demanding but she enjoyed it. Orihime paused and furrowed her brow. Wait, her job. Her job. Job. Jooob... Oh dear god. Her. Job.

"What time is it?" She asked frantically.

"8:38 a.m." He answered without looking at the clock but Orihime knew he was right.

"Oh god, Rangiku is going to KILL me. I was told to be there by nine." She groaned and she jumped from her chair. She ran by the kitchen several times before she stopped and asked in a sheepish voice where was the exit.

He walked her there and opened the door.

"Bye." She said before jetting away. Ulquiorra calmly reached behind him and pulled out her jacket and purse. Not two seconds later she came back and sheepishly took them from him.

"My name is Ulquiorra if you're still curious."

She blinked and smiled once again at him. "I like it, it has a certain quirk to it."

He stared at her. Well, that was a first.

"Well bye again Ulquiorra-sama!" She turned on her heel and was gone like she never existed.

He looked after her and sighed.

"Strange woman, it's just Ulquiorra."

**Okay, so I adapted the chapter here. More plausible reaction**


	4. I Was Late Because Of A Sexy Supermodel

Orihime burst into her room and sprinted for the shower. Turning the water on full blast she took the fastest shower in under 15 minutes. And in her case that was speedy besides what could she say? She lived for the massaging showerheads. But atleast she was a speed dresser. In two minutes she was clad in long red skirt and a mint blue sweater. She pulled on her boots and left a dust trail behind her.

"I'm coming Rangiku!" She shouted running down the hall and pressing the elevator button. Jumping up and down she waited, impatiently. And Orihime didn't go impatient, she had the mindset of Ghandi. After shocks of her hectic morning, it had to be. When the doors finally opened she practically threw herself into the metal box, turning to karate poke the ground floor button.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed not her manager but her friend who was also working the shoot with her. Or rather she was working it for him, it was his brand she was going to wear.

"Ishida." His firm voice said and Orihime sighed in relief. He didn't sound angry.

"Uryu. Um, hi." She replied meekly not sure what to say when she was ruining his business.

"Orihime, jesus where are you? Matsumoto is throwing a fist." He exclaimed and she could already see the irritated look on his face as he palmed his forehead.

"Don't you mean fit?" She giggled.

"No I meant fist, she just socked Kurosaki one." She heard low chuckling. "And boy what a sight that was."

"I hope Ichigo is oka-" She paused and thought over what he had just said. "Ichigo's back?" She asked walking out the opening doors.

"Yeah, he came back from American with Kuchiki just yesterday."

"I hope they enjoyed it, I know I did." She said but couldn't mask the happiness bubbling up inside her. He was back! One of her bestest friends were back!

"From the tan he got I'm guessing he did."

"That's great." She walked over to her car and pulled out her keys.

"How late am I?" She gnawed on her lips watching for his answer while she yanked open her car door.

"Not very, two other models are late also. Their absence will make yours seem less catsostrophic."

"That's good. I was worried about how that might look on furture resume's." She stuck her keys into the ignition. "Model late for work and caused fashion mogul Uryu Ishida's empire to crumble. Nobody would hire me then." She laughed.

"I'm sure that won't be the cas-" Uryu hearing the rev of the engine trailed off and cautiously said. "Are you about to drive?"

"Yep." She chirped. "Rangiku recently brought me a Jag. Isn't that great! It's really fast too! Like in those Need For Speed games!"

"Why don't we talk when you get here?"

"Huh, why?" Orihime frowned. "It's fine I have you on speaker." She pulled away from the curb.

"I know how you get when you're behind the wheel. The term 'roadrage' was based off of watching you drive." Uryu laughed nervously but she wasn't paying attention, she was already speeding through the streets at an incredible pace.

"What did you say again? I wasn't listening, some jerk cut me off in traffic." She honked her horn. "That was very rude!" She shouted knowing he couldn't hear her.

"That's exactly what I mean. Goodbye Orihime and try not to run over any dogs or people."

"That's a horrible thing to say!" She gasped. "I would never hit a do-I hope the blue men in your closet haunt your dreams!"

There was definite suppressed laughter at Orihime's outburst.

"Bye." He stressed the word and she heard an answering click.

"And I would never hit a human either." She grumbled to her phone. Within minutes she had arrived at her destination. Climbing out the car she jogged through the glass doors, halting at the receptionist desk.

"Hi Momo!" She smiled and the petite raven headed girl looked up.

"Ms. Inoue where have you been?" The girl huffed and Orihime flinched.

"I-I just overslept a bit, nothing to worry about." She explained thinking about how scary Momo could be when she wanted to.

Momo nailed her with a hard look. "I've been telling you to take some time off and rest. You can't keep working this hard or you'll work yourself to death."

'Then I guess I'll die happy." She laughed leaning over the counter to hug the other woman.

"Trust me I'm fine, I slept really good last night. I feel like I'm Super Hime." She smiled, bringing up her arm to flex it. "Look! See that right there?"

Momo squinted. "What am I looking at?"

Orihime pointed to the non-existant bulge on her arm. "Right there, do you see it? It's a muscle." She said proudly. "It formed overnight."

Momo glanced amusedly at the said muscle and back at Orihime. "Oh now I see it. Those puppies really are something."

"I know right. I have to stay in shape if I wanna make it out there. Nobody wants a flabby Super Hime." She turned towards the elevator.

"Wish me luck!" She smiled stepping into the box. "I'll talk to you later to tell you how everything went and I'll even send you the pictures if you're int-" The doors cut off her rambling tirade.

Momo waved goodbye with a small chuckle and picked up her magazine. Orihime always managed to brighten her day with a laugh.

She burst through the doors to the shoot. "I'm here, I'm here! Don't kill me Rangiku!" She shouted going to the floor in a show of remorse. Her forehead against the marble tiles and her hands out in front of her. A formal Do Ge Za.

She felt a pair of hand hoist her up. "Orihime could you refrain from throwing yourself to the ground everytime you're late? You nearly gave me a heartattack." Uryu sighed.

"But if I don't beg forgiveness from the vengeful goddess Rangiku she'll condemn my offspring to be blood sucking freaks who go around ravaging the country side just for fun. Then the military will have to send out their special vampire hunting crew to destroy my own flesh and blood. One of the surviving members will have to summon the great blood god to ressurect me from beyond the grave to save them all. After that we'll go through a three year battle in which I destroy humanity."

Uryu remained silent with a look of flushed horror on his face. Slowly he cleared his throat and let out a shakey chuckle. Now wasn't she just the queen of awkward moments.

"What a...vivid imagination. You're only lucky Masumoto isn't here to curse you're descendents to be-"

"Blood sucking freaks." She offered when he trailed off.

"Yes that. She went off to take Kurosaki down to the medical ward. That woman has one strong right hook."

"We should probly get you set up before they come back. Then she won't be able to say you're not prepared."

"Good idea Uryu, I didn't know you were so devious." She giggled.

His checks dusted red at her compliment and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Even though they weren't slipping.

"Come." He said leading her through several doors until she was met with line after line of makeup tables.

"Cordelia, you have a client!" He called hustling off to most likely do some designer stuff.

"Hi Cordelia!" Orihime smiled greeting the older woman. With short blonde hair, brown eyes, and a elven like face, Cordelia de la Franca was one of the most inspiring makeup artists of the modeling world.

"Aphrodite herself has shown up in my seat. You've made quite a name for yourself since the first time I saw you." She said opening her arms to embrace the bubbly girl.

"I know sometimes I can't believe it myself." She wrapped her arms around Cordelia and sighed. Everytime she saw Cordelia it was like a theropuedic brain massage. Vaguely she wondered if all beauty conossuiers were as relieving as her. Mentally shaking her head she sat down in her chair. No, Cordelia seemed to have a way with words and a oddly wise and interesting outlook on things most people didn't. All in all, she was like Oprah with bronzer.

"So who's it going, girl?" She asked setting up her makeup.

"It's been going good so far, I've gotten alot of offers under Rangiku's management."

"Oh and like what?"

"Well Mabelline offered me a 70,000 year contract to be their spokes person and Victoria's Secret 100,000 just for doing an ad."

Cordelia let out an indignant sputter. "And did you accept their proposal?"

"Sadly no." She sighed. "Do you know how many ninja assassin robots I could have brought with that? Cuz I don't but I would have liked to find out."

She snorted. "So she is doing a good job. Trust me honey those deals are crap. That isn't even real money."

"Well it sure seemed like real money when they showed me the check."

"Ah the naivety of young models." She chuckled pinching her cheeks lightly.

"Hey I'm not that young!" She protested.

"Let me ask you this? Can you go into a bar and purchase a drink?"

"No."

"Can you get into a midnight club with showing ID?"

Another relunctant "No.".

"Then baby doll, you're young."

Orihime puffed up her checks but let it go.

Cordelia always managed to get to her.

**So sorry about the late update. I was busy and had a temprary writers block. Enjoy and review, I wanna hear your thoughts. :))) Oh yeah tell me if I captured their personalitied right!**


	5. Chapter 5- Sexy Supermodel P2

I Was Late Because Of A Supermodel Pt. 2

"I know you're not the most diligent time wise but you have never been this late before. What happened?" She asked slipping her signature hairpins into place to hold the loose curls back.

"Um, nothing much. I just overslept alittle." She laughed.

"Okay, now I'm gonna pretend like I believe that for atleast one second." Said moment ticked by. "So again I ask, what happened?"

Orihime sighed, she had forgotten how persistant she was. "I was just tired."

"What made you so tired?"

"I was out all night."

"And why were you out all night?"

"I finished a shoot late and had some work to finish up."

"And you didn't get a ride home? Geez Orihime, you could have gotten hurt or attacked walking home by yourself." Cordelia sighed.

"I didn't want to be a burden." She muttered, averting her eyes. Little did she know...

"Hm, well you're lucky nothing happened."

"Yeah, lucky," She let out a nervous titter.

There was a tension filled pause before Cordelia finally responded.

"Nothing did happen...right?" Orihime could practically see the menacing aura eminating from her friend.

"N-no! I was perfectly safe walking home by myself." She waved a hand in front of her face. "Besides I can totally kick butt, have you seen the puppies I keep on a leash?" She flexed in her seat and she heard Cordelia laugh softly.

She could tell Cordelia didn't believe that for one second. "Well next time call one of us so we can take you home, don't go walking outside at night by yourself."

A few more minutes ticked by in silence while Orihime thanked the gods.

"And we're done." She exclaimed swiveling the chair to face the full length mirror to her left.

Orihime gawked at herself. She looked like a princess! Her hair was pint up and was swooped to the side in a delicate wave. Her bangs were pulled back and were set to frame her face. Her makeup was light which consisted of alittle mascara and blush. Not that her cheek weren't already tomato red.

"Oh thank you Cordelia!" She yelled throwing herself into the woman's arms.

"Whoa, we don't want to mess up your hair." She smiled, setting the girl back.

"We have to get you dressed for the shoot okay, go find Uryu and he'll set you up. I have to go find the other girls in need of beautifying." She turned left.

Orihime cast one more glance into the mirror and sighed, the only thing she needed now was a tiara.

After walking around for a few minutes she finally spied him. "URYU! I'M DONE!" She shouted, waving her hands to get his attention.

"I can see that and it looks like Cordelia did a good job." He admired stepping away from the clothes rack.

"Well did you expect otherwise?" She giggled.

"Ofcourse not, I wouldn't have hired her otherwise." He turned away and rummaged through the clothes. Soon he pulled out a pale gold dress with a low sweeping neckline and a cascading skirt.

"This is what I thought would match you." He handed it over but did a double take when he saw the teary eyed look she was giving it.

"Orihime! What wrong?"

"N-nothing, it's just so preeetty!" She sniffled and Uryu managed to calm his nerves. He didn't want to be responcible for making a girl like that cry.

"I know, that's why I picked it. Something pretty for something pretty."

"I will model this like I've never modeled before." She resolved, standing up tall before rushing off to the dresser rooms.

"This session will be a success Uryu, I just know it!" She called before turning the corner.

Uryu smiled, ofcourse it would with someone like Orihime on the job. He turned back around before some fashion astrocity caught his eye.

"How many times do I have to tell you! Armani and Chanel should never mix on my run way!"

She stared hard at herself in the mirror before letting out a happy shriek. She absolutely loved this dress. She whirled around and with delight noticed that it made her ENORMOUS ass not look so well, enormous. It flared in just the right places and showed off her hippo hips, made them less well, hippo-ish. She jumped up and down and did a little I-Look-Good-And-I-Know-It dance when she heard a tap at the door.

"Ms. Inoue? Are you alright in there?"

She froze recongnizing the voice. She suddenly remembered that Yuzu had taken an intership under one of the designers here. "Um, yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Well people on the other dressing rooms reported hearing bumping sounds and we were wondering if you need help with your clothe-"

"I was just celebrating is all." She yelped loudly. "You know, for luck and stuff."

A pause and a muffled giggle. "I hope it was a happy one then."

Orihime smiled. "It was."

"Then I'll let you get back to your 'celebrating'." Footsteps trailing away, another pause. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, there's a guy looking for you. He says his name is Hisagi."

Orihime if possible was put in temporal stasis. Hisagi was here? With her friends? Who knew nothing of last night? Quickly opening the door she called out to the youngest Kurosaki.

"Where is he exactly?"

"Probably talking to Uryu, he was standing next to the run way last time I saw him but-"

"Thanks!" She shouted jetting past the teenage girl. Rounding a several corners she saw Hisagi approach her bespectacled friend.

"Nooooo!" She screamed, plowing straight into the cop. They went down, kinda hard infact. She heard a small 'umph' sound come from Hisagi and hoped she didn't hurt him. But she couldn't afford to let him talk.

"Orihime." Uryu gasped surprised just having watched his friend with her slim frame, pull a linebacker and take the visibly bigger man down. "I'm sorry she usually doesn't act like th-" He quickly rethought his statement.

"Stratch that, it's worse. But I'm sure she's sorry so there's no need to press charges." He bent down to pick up said remorseful ginger.

"I'm sorry for tackling him Uryu but he was gonna tell on me." She cried. "And after I worked so hard to get Cordelia to believe what I said."

"It's not me you should be apologizing to-" He paused and thought over what she just said.

Uryu pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and quirked an eyebrow. "Got her to believe what?"

Orihime paused, holy magical elves! Had she just ratted herself out? By the look of silent interest on Uryu's face, she had.

**Sorry I hadn't updated in so long bros! I was trying to think of what to write. Anywho, review and tell me your thoughts. I know I added Ichigo's sister in there, I wasn't planning to but it just sorta kinda happened. Did I make her believable? And do you find Cordelia interesting? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**P.S. Ulquiorra info in next chap and finally Rangiku, Ichigo and his crew show up!**


	6. Chapter 6- Extreme Force Was Needed!

Extreme Force Was Needed

**Okay, I'm soooooo sorry for the delay! Medical reasons popped up, I got grounded, school, midterms, my dad visiting from NY, and I was just being plain old lazy! Well here ya go! ENJOY!**

Orihime sat on the chair with her hands folded neatly in her lap. There was a deafening silence. Everyone was silent. All eyes planted on the ginger sitting quietly.

"So you're telling me that you Orihime, almost got assaulted last night. Took them all down, and went home like nothing even happened?" Uryu asked.

Orihime nodded but then paused. "Well not...home exactly."

"You didn't go home last night?" Uryu asked, his eyes taking on a skeptical look.

"Well I was in the building."

"That's not very specific."

"I was safe in a bed."

"Orihime."

"I eventually went home..."

"ORIHIME!" Uryu snapped.

"Some really nice guy picked me up when I passed out in front of his door and let me stay there." She squeaked.

"And I'm guessing you don't know this guy."

"Not true! I know his name! Granted I just figured it out this morning."

Uryu for the tenth time during this conversation, rubbed his eyes.

Cordelia finally spoke after listening to the conversation. "So Hime, you're telling my that you, black belt ninja girl, woke up in a random place by yourself-"

"Well not by myself." She muttered.

"So he was in the bed with you!"

"In the bed with who?" A familiar voice said and Orihime turned to see Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji walking toward her.

"Ichigo!" She shouted, bolting from her chair to hug her friend.

"It's been awhile." He laughed, setting her down.

"Yeah it has, hasn't it?" She turned to Rukia and Renji. "So how was America?"

"It was great though Strawberry here after pissing off one of the locals, got called a soulless ginger bastard."

"It was priceless!" Renji laughed, earning himself a glare from Ichigo.

"It wasn't that funny." He grumbled glaring at the red-head before turning back to face Orihime. "So in bed with who?"

Uryu continued on like he hadn't even spoken. "Ichigo you're late go in the back and get ready or you're fired."

"WHA-I just freakin' got back and you're giving my the treatment!"

"This is a work place not a lounge. Clothes Ichigo." He said dismissing him. When Ichigo looked ready to argue Rukia reached out and snagged his ear.

"Come on Mr. Smartass." She rolled her eyes and began to lead the yelping boy away.

"Man Rukia sure had Ichigo whippe-"

"BRING YOUR ASS RENJI!"

"OFCOURSE RUKIA!" He hollered back quickly dashing after his miniture girlfriend.

"And you say Ichigo's whipped!" Uryu called after him, shaking his head.

"Don't think we forgot about you Orihime." Cordelia said narrowing her eyes on the girl who was currently edging away.

"Why would I think you forgot? You have an amazing memory, brain as fresh a tomato! I would never think-"

"Answer the questions Orihime."

"Okay."

"So this guy was sleeping in the bed with you?"

A nod.

"You woke up with him there?"

A nod.

"And both of you are okay?"

A nod.

"So you're telling me that your infamous self-preservation instincts didn't kick in?" Cordelia asked, raising on fine eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She cocked her head to the side and brought her brows together in confusion.

"You are a sleep attacker. I remember the day I went to your house to check on you. I took one step toward the bed and like a cobra you struck." She smiled in amusement. "You had me in a UFC headlock in less than three seconds."

"But what surprises me is that you didn't fatally try to attack this guy." Uryu mused, tipping his chin on his hand. "Though I knew nothing of your fighting skills, you do have uncanny instincts like when you caught the coffee's from falling or when you decked Chad because he walked by you."

"SNUCK! He snuck up on me, he's silent like a ninja when he walks! I was surprised!"

"Fine, when Chad 'snuck' up on you. But why did you not attack when you opened your eyes to see a random man in front of you?"

Orihime went silent. "I never said I didn't attack, and it was my fault he was even in bed with me." She muttered.

"So you did hurt him?"

"Well I couldn't exactly focus so it was more like playing patty cake with his face."

"Okay so after you-played patty cake with his face did you leave?" Cordelia asked.

"Wellll-not exactly-"

"So you didn't leave!"

"He made pancakes! You know they're my weakness Delia! Besides he just-didn't seem threatening at all. Nice even, he was really pretty!"

"Just because he was pretty doesn't mean he wouldn't have hurt you." Hisagi muttered for the first time after Orihime line backed the air out his lungs.

"I know but he was so pretty! I thought he was a girl at first! He had these amazing green blue eyes, cerulean. And this inky black hair, though he as a tad pale but it matched him perfectly."

A tense hush fell over everyone in the room as Orihime relayed everything that had happened to her. To when she woke up to the breakfast. When her chatter finally died down did they finally speak.

"Uh, Hime, did you happen to um, catch this guy's name?" Cordelia murmured.

"Yeah! Right before I left. It was Ulquiorra-sama!"

Three loud what's chorused around the room as Orihime blinked.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Is there something wrong? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG? No, nothing except for the fact that you just accomplished what every female in the eastern and western hemisphere wants to do!"

"And that is? I don't understand."

"Do you not know who that is?"

"Yes I do." They breathed a sigh of relief so she knew then. "Ulquiorra-sama is Ulquiorra-sama!"

Face palm.

"No Hime, that pretty guy is not who you think he is." Cordelia said.

"I wouldn't be surprised, he's beautiful enough to be a model."

Face palm times two.

"Are you guys okay? Why do you keep hitting yourselves?"

"Orihime that guy, he is a model. In fact he's quite fam-"

"ORIHME INOUE!" A voice yelled causing said girl to jump.

"R-Rangiku!"

"And here comes the she-bitch." Cordelia muttered sitting down and picking up a magazine.

"I heard that you retired blonde slag." He said glaring at the hair dresser.

"Oh look did someone learn a new insult. Finally an evolution in that pea sized brain! That deserved a round of applause." Que sarcastic clap.

Before more words could be thrown Orihime threw herself into the line of fire.

"Yes Rangiku?"

"I see your ready, good." She said with a smile. "It looks presentable. Seems even primates had their uses."

"I'd thank you for that compliment if it wasn't so backhanded like what I'm about to do to you."

"Oh I'd like to see you try. Bring it on Blondey!"

"Oh I'll do more than that Raggedy Anne!" By now they were face to face. Veins popping out of their heads and lightening sparking around them.

"Aah, Cordelia don't you have more clients to attend to?" Uryu said trying to ease the situation.

"Rangiku, Ichigo's getting dressed. Shouldn't you go check on him?" Orihime placated, trying to shove off the oncoming fight.

"Fine I'll go attend to my duties!" They said simultaneously ripping away from each other, storming away.

"Geez those two are going be the end of us." Uryu breathed.

"Or each other." She giggled. "So what was it you were going to tell me?"

"Well Ulquiorra-ARE THOSE HEELS FIVE INCHES! I TOLD YOU SIX! SIX!" He shouted rushing off to fix the latest fashion faux pas.

She smiled and made off. This dress wasn't going to model itself.


	7. Chapter 7-Notice

**Hey peeps, it's been awhile. Yes, yes I'm not dead nor are my stories canceled. Those of you who thought this is a chapter I'm sorry. Those will be coming up during April break for I have been working on the story. Do not fret, you will get what you want soon. AND as a bonus I'm gonna make the chapters longer and more detailed. Ergo they will be better! And because on weekdays my mom holds my laptop hostage, and some of you are probably like 'how are you typing this?'. Well I'm at school. And my cousin stole my flash drive. But I digress, you will get your great chapter and I will stop slacking. **

**See you in like 10 days! :)**


	8. Chapter 8-Fashion Is My Passion, & You?

Ulquiorra sat in the penthouse flipping through his book page by page, ignoring the tornado of destruction before him. As usual Grimmjow and Nnoitora were arguing, close to throwing fists. Nel intervened and quickly calmed down her boyfriend while Grimm went and sulked until someone passed him the remote. Halibel was silent in the corner, Stark and Lilynette were lounging on the opposite couch. Luppy was currently trying to antagonize Grimmjow who ignoring him. Szayel and his brother were having a debate on which cosmetics held the best components for heightening skin glow. Gin being a creeper, Tosen being silent, and Aizen was walking through the door with that tall tell smile on his face. Everyone paused and waited.

"Grimmjow would you mind turning the channel to the fashion network?" He asked in his low musical voice. Though it wasn't a request.

Begrudgingly he did and no surprise there it was a fashion show. He didn't feel the need to raise his eyes but like the attentive person he was, everything said registered.

"Once again fashion novice, Uryuu Ishida strikes again with his new Quincy line just in time for the new season rush." Useless chatter ensued until the announcers decided to start the show. "First collection up is his Archer brand modeled by the US current favorites Lisa Monroe, Jaden Styles, Maya Martinez, and Riane Kane."

"He hired from the US?" Nnoitora asked confused.

"No, the US volunteered, apparently this kid is something big." Gin grinned, making everyone (save Ulquiorra and of course Aizen and Tosen) shiver. After about 30 more minutes of his models working the runways fairly well the next theme was introduced. From there went the Arrow brand, the Bow brand, and finally onto the last showing.

"First up for Steel Schneider collection is current Armani label tag Ichigo Kurosaki, modeling a simple yet elegant close-fitting silk slacks with fresh white button up covered by a defining black vest. Dashing display, Mr. Ishida, dashing display."

"Hmm, his designs are pretty good, and the model is actually quite 'dashing' himself. I wonder if his hair is that color all around?" Szayel said, tipping his head to the side, his pink hair falling over his glasses.

"Why the hell would ya wanna know that?" Grimmjow scowled, giving Szayel a look. "Aren't ya trying to get with the designer guy?"

"Wanting Uryuu doesn't I can't find someone else attractive and no reason, just curious." He shrugged, turning back to face the TV.

"Next up from his S.S are Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai who are renowned for their Dolce and Gabana shoots. Wearing a baby blue off the shoulder knee-length dress with a vashaci shash across the middle, and Renji in his casual beige polo and black jeans and Oxford's. Very down time."

"These two are also quite belle as well." Nel said, throwing her legs over Nnoitora's.

"But they're not Espada level babe, they rank about Arrancar but they ain't got enough face points to land them here."

"And I'm pretty sure none of 'em got enough." Grimmjow supplied from his spot.

"Hmm, is that what you think Grimmjow?" Aizen asked, finally addressing someone.

"None of them seem like they've got what it takes to be the best. I don't really see it." He shrugged, for once something that came out of his mouth held a smidgen of intelligence.

"And you Ulquiorra?"

He was silent for a moment. "Such trash is beneath my noticed until proven otherwise."

"Hmmm."

"Up last for the night is rising beauty of this industry. Karakura's very own goddess. Our Aphrodite, Orihime Inoue."

"Oh, I forgot she would be modeling." Szayel said, perking up with interest.

"Yeah, didn't you do a shoot for their company or something?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yes, she was the model and must I say, If I was to ever swing that way she'd be the first on my list." Hearing Szayel say there was a women hot enough to make his bang list was shocking, since the only women on that list were the Espada branches only women.

Everyone's eyes were on the TV screen. Ulquiorra hearing the name of the woman from this morning had actually been enough to draw his attention.

And out she came. Her fiery hair pushed to one side of her head and pinned up so that it cascaded and swooped to the side, drawing the attention to her face. He had to admit, she looked quite alluring. Those storm grey eyes held defiance and vitality. Laughter and happiness. And maybe a hint of deviousness. Her cherry blossom lips were curled up in a faint smile as she showcased her outfit. Her dress was a pale golden color, like the light streaming through a window early in the morning. The straps holding it up connected around her delicate neck like a choker. Molding there, keeping the neckline in place. It dipped between the valley of her breast in a thin oval shape, stuck in the middle of modest and eye-catching. The bodice hugged her nicely, she really did have a nice figure. It had an open back with thin stripes criss crossing to create x's,showing the lightly tanned peach skin. Where he noted, there seemed to lay the tips of some sort of...flower but he couldn't be sure for the dress covered a large part of her lower back.

The skirt was of a fluttery design, it ran just about three inches above her knee in the front and floated down to her calves in the back. She wore golden open toed strappy stiletto's, that seemed about five inches. And in those shoes she tore down the runway. Her stride sure and confident, completely different from the hyperactive tittering girl he met in his kitchen. And when she reached the end of walk she let her eyes wander over the crowd as the devious glint in her eyes grew, and smiled. But it wasn't exactly a sunny one, no this was held something a little more...not darker but more like the shade of a tree where the light loomed just beyond the leaves. It was slow and sweet but still was that shady deviousness he had seen spark in her tempest eyes.

Interesting.

She pivoted on her heels and practically skipped away (though it looked elegant), her hands clasped behind her back.

"Now that is one smoking girl." Nnoitora whistled.

"She's so cute." Nel squealed, leaning over her boyfriend to get a closer look. "Why can't you look like that?" She pouted as Nnoitora sputtered something about not having lady parts.

"She has potential." Stark drawled while Lilynette nodded vigorously.

"Girly's got an amazing pair of-"

"No need to be a disgusting creep Grimm." Nel said, throwing the lamp at his face, which he caught.

"What? It's just a thought!"

"Hmm, she's pleasing." Szayel's brother mused.

Luppy huffed and proceeded to rant on why she wasn't all that which everyone ignored. Halibel merely inclined her head in agreement.

"Ulquiorra, your thoughts please." Came Aizen's voice. He shifted those emerald eyes away from the screen and let them connect with brown ones.

"Like I said," He began, "trash is trash until proven otherwise." He looked down at the book in his lap and commenced reading again.

"Of course, I'll guess we'll have to get her to change your mind won't we?"

"And pray tell, Aizen-sama how would the chit do that? She doesn't even work here!" Luppy exclaimed, finally having enough of someone else having the spotlight.

"I guess that's something we'll have to change, now isn't it?" Aizen smiled.

"B-but A-Aizen-sama, y-you, s-she-"

"Are you questioning boss's decision on hiring another model?" Gin grinned, laughing at the flushed face of the boy.

"N-no, Aizen-sama." He whispered before turning and quickly leaving the room.

"Ulquiorra, Grimmjow I expect you come with me when we go to collect in four days time." Aizen said standing to exit.

"Of course."

"Yeah whatever."

Soon everyone faded from the room and Ulquiorra took it as his time to leave.

"Are you expecting me to give you a free ride home or are you going to make your own way?"

"Aw, didn't know you cared." Grimmjow snickered.

"I don't just wanted to see if I would have to put up with blue cat hairs on my seats."

Said Bluenette bristled. "I ain't a cat! And I don't shed!" He shouted following Ulquiorra out the door.

Orihime collapsed onto her bed, buried her face into the pillow and screamed out all the pent-up excitement. She thumped her noodling appendages onto the comforter and let them bounce twice before stilling her body. It had taken all her control on that run way to not stumble in nervousness or jumped up and down with jitters. Instead she stayed cool beans and let her inner Aphrodite out. You see normal Orihime didn't have the gumption to walk down the glass path and make seductive laser beams with her eyes, no siree bob she did not. But 'Aphrodite' did, she was bold and brazen, not afraid to show her 'inner seductress'. She was everything Orihime was too afraid to be. Slowly she rolled over moved her legs up so they towered over her. Sighing she wiggled her toes and scrunched up her nose, all these thoughts made her head confuzzled. She swung her legs several times back and forth and threw herself into a standing position. Time for a bath. Doing a I-Owned-The-Runway dance all the way down the hall she waltzed into the bathroom and turned on the water to a reasonable temperature. She sat down on the toilet and rested her hands on her chin.

Again she scrunched up her nose, it was just so...so...BLAND! Seemingly moving all at once Orihime stood and began to pick through her cabinets. Where was it? Where was it? She had just brought a new bottle a few days ago.

"Aha! Here we are, you were hiding from me weren't you Mr. Rose Scented Bubble Bath?" She smiled, shaking her finger in the you've-been-naughty movement. She twisted off the cap and proceeded to pour the thick pink liquid into her water.

"Now I can chillax and smell like I just walked through a garden!" She pursed her lips then giggled. "They should make that into a slogan, bet they'd get a ton more business."

Orihime saw that the water was a little above halfway and decided it was time to get in. Stripping, she quickly climbed into the warm water sighing. It sure was cold when you were naked she shivered from the memory. Leaning back Orihime inhaled, flowers were just the sweetest things she had ever smelled. They were calm and inviting, their natural fragrance seemed sensual yet innocent. Like she strived to be, but the only aspect she acquired of her floral favorites was the innocent part. Why was it so damn hard to be sexy?! Rangiku did it, Cordelia could pull it off, and to Rukia it was a second nature. So then why was it so hard for her to be so natural with it. Don't get her wrong she could become sensual but it never seemed to flow right. But then again that's why she had 'Aphrodite', 'she' made seemed to be made off all the other stuff Orihime was not. Headstrong and confident, not shy and ditzy. 'She' was something of an alter ego, not separate nor the same. Maybe 'she' could be defined as an 'energy'? Orihime groaned and dunked herself underwater. These thoughts were making her brain confuzzled!

Shaking her head she began to make a family of little bubble people. Time had passed and she had made quite a large extended family, even included a step family since Mama Bubbles wasn't satisfied with her relationship with Papa Bubbles. But little did she know but P.B was a secret double agent and had a another family and wife who just so happened to be M.B's new husbands sister! And Sister Bubbles had an affair with the comely pool boy, and as cliché as this maybe the pool boy was none other that P.B's arch nemesis, Bubbles McEvilson-her phone was ringing. Orihime reached over the side of the tub and picked up the ringing object.

"Hello?"

"You're in the tub playing with bubble people again aren't you?" A feminine voice deadpanned.

"NO! I can't just take a bath without playing with the rose scented bubble bath I brough-yes."

"Jeez Orihime it's fine, besides I just wanted to call to see how my favorite _model_ is."

"First tell me how my favorite _UFC_ champion is?" Soon after she flew into a whole spiel about the fight between Lisa Ward and her, about how much of a tough opponent she was and how she couldn't wait for a rematch.

"Now onto you chick, how's your feet doing from all the fierce walking?"

"Well I soak them every night so I'd say pretty good." She joked, grinning as she stepped out of the tub and went into her room. She was beginning to get pruny.

"You'd better, blisters can be a bitch."

They started up an amiable chat while Orihime slipped on a pair of Hello Kitty underwear, sweat pants, and a tee shirt. Sighing, she fell backwards onto the bed.

"Okay chick, what's eating ya?"

"Huh?" She blinked confused.

"You've sighed at least a hundred times since we've been on the phone. So I wanna know, what's up."

"Nothing really just...thinking."

"About?" She prompted.

"Stuff, work, school...boys."

"Gasp! Is the sweet innocent little Orihime finally going through puberty?"

"Oh har, har, see if I make you any of my special bean paste dip now."

"Sorry, sorry. Now which guy are you thinking about?"

Orihime shifted and began to gnaw on her bottom lip.

"Come on Hime, who is it?" A pause. "Ichigo?"

The ginger haired girl bolted upwards. "Wha-no! He's just a friend!"

"Well if it isn't the strawberry then who is it?"

Silence.

"Oh god is it Chad, Uryu, or Renji? Because Ishida's gay, Chad's celibate for all I know, and Renji's taken."

"It's not one of our friends."

"Then, Hime, I'll ask again. Who is it?"

Orihime sighed and mumbled a name underneath her breath.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

She said it again only slightly louder.

"You know I can't hear you unless you speak out lou-"

"It's Ulquiorra-sama!" She blurted and covered her mouth, remembering that he lived relatively close to her though she didn't know the exact location.

"I wouldn't exactly say I like him, but there's something about him that draws me. And oh, he has the most dazzling green eyes. Like it's just a whole new color on the spectrum. Though he seems cold on the outside I just feel that he's full of warmth he's not expressing. But since I just met him formally this morning I may be wrong but I don't think I am." She said in one big breath, and waited for her to give her reply.

"From what you've told me, he seems to be an interesting character. And as for your feelings toward the guy it seems like it could waiver on the line of friendship or a relationship. All I ask is that you be safe okay, emotionally and psychically? For me."

"I promise I'll keep myself protected." She smiled, feeling her eyes drifting shut.

"Good night Orihime."

"Good night Tatsuki."

**Annnnnd here's another chapter, just a peek. Other chapters will be out next week! I just happened to have this finished. Enjoy.**


	9. Work, Oppositions, Offers, and Positions

**Okay so yes I suck but I'm back! And I have a plan! Every Sunday an update! Sounds like a wicked miracle right? (Sorry reading too much Homestuck). Anyways, review on either the chapter or your fav Homestuck character. Enjoy!**

Orihime's back hurt. Yes, yes it did, horribly so. She had been stuck in this position for the past hour and well, it wasn't doing much for her posture. Infact she was 99.9% sure it was going to be stuck like that and she would need correctional surgery to fix it. And that would probably be painful, and that thought alone made her want to move but alas, she can't! She was half on the floor and half on a couch. One leg was outstretched, her bare toes touching the back pillows while the other was bent, the delicate bend of her foot resting on the edge. While her upper body was lifted off the floor in a fluid looking arch nut if you played close attention you'd see her back beginning to tremble from exertion. Her arms were above her, one hand grabbing the opposite wrist. Her head was thrown to the side so her auburn tresses were thrown across half of her face and the plush carpet she was situated on. She was clad in a simple male button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a pair of short jean short underneath. Yeppers this was another shoot, one that seemed to last forever since she was stuck here but she wouldn't complain. Though she wished she could, she wouldn't. It would be unprofessional.

"How long do you plan to have her stay like that, take the damn picture and get it over with! We have other appointments!" She grinned underneath the curtain of her hair at the sound of that snappish vpice. That's why she had Rangiku do it for her. She nearly sobbed in thankfulness. She heard the photographer sputter an apology and then she heard the blessed sound of clicking and soon she was DONE! Jumping up into a sitting position she groaned and rubbed at her lower back. She buried her face into the cushion and groaned even louder. You'd think she'd be used to this.

"Thank god that's over and done with. I felt like the muscles in my back were going to snap. This would never happen with Szayel."

"It's too bad his original company needed him back so soon, he's magic with a camera. Instinctly knows your best angles."

"He's like the wizard of Oz but for the camera." She mumbled sagely, earning herself a strange look.

"You say the weirdest things Hime, though oddly it's kinda true." Rangiku laughed. "Now enough strange comparisons, go get ready so we can leave."

Standing she nodded and made her way to her dressing room to grab her shoes. Every modeling session for clothing lines she did they allowed her to keep the things she wore, something about extra endorsement. At first she was tentive about except the expensive clothes but the further into her career the more she began to appreciate the free clothes. Looking around trying to locate her original ensemble of a long ankle dusting skirt and a lavender sweater she frowned.

"Hey Ran-"

"I had your other stuff picked up by Ichigo to take to your house, the little blue men didn't steal you're stuff."

"You can never be too sure, they are veryyy devious creatures." She said, nodding her head at the open door. They were like ninjas. She turned back around before pausing.

"Wait, Ichi was here?" She asked disappointed at not being able to see her friend properly after his return. She had really wanted to see how light his hair had gotten because of the sun. She remembered one time she had gone to the Bahamas and came back her hair was nearly blonde!

"Don't worry apparently there's a meeting at the agency, you guys can talk then."

She nodded walking into the corner of the room and slipped on her black on white polka dotted Doc Martens before digging in her shorts pocket for her favorite fluffy green scrunchie. Taking a second to marvel at how close in color it was to Ulquiorra-sama's eyes she scraped her hair back into a messy ponytail and slipped in her signature six petal hairpins and set her long bangs on either side of her face back.

"I'm ready Rangiku!" She called, picking up her phone to check her messages. Replying to the five she got, she called out again. Rangiku usually always responded, must be ripping into the photographer about early. Hoping her manager didn't make the poor boy cry, she quickly made her way out of the room.

"Hey Rangiku I hope you're being-" The words died on her lips as she saw one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. About 14 good looking people dressed pricey garb stood facing her. Being the type of person who cracked easy under casual scrutiny she internally blanched before bowing slightly.

"Um, hello. My name is Orihime Inoue, its nice to meet you but I'm looking for my manager"

"Aww, she's sooo cute!" One pretty robust girl with turquoise hair cooed and Orihime could feel herself blush.

"T-thank you miss, s-so are y-yo-" "I'm over here Hime." Turning around toward the voice she saw her standing near the wall conversing with a handsome brown haired man standing a few feet away. Moving over to her side she greeted the guy politely.

"Hello sir."

He turned his piercing chocolate eyes toward her and she could feel her face burn. This guy seemed so intense and that was gleaned just off of his gaze.

"Hello miss and you are?" She resisted the urge to sigh at the sound of his voice. It sounded like miracles! (GAMZEE MAKARA PPLZ)

"Orihime Inoue and you?"

"My name is Sosuke Aizen." He smiled, looking kind yet kinda devious at the same time.

"Its a pleasure Mr. Aizen."

"Same here Ms. Inoue." Turning around he turned to walk away. "Think about my offer Ms. Matsumoto, I'm expecting an answer the next time we meet."

"You've given me alot to consider." She grinned though to Orihime it looked a bit strained.

"Rangiku-"

"We're leaving."

Thinking it best not to argue she followed her out the door but not before politely saying goodbye to everyone present with a wave and a smile.

Staring after her for a few seconds Aizen turned his calculating gaze toward his own clients. "What are your thoughts?"

All was silent before Nel beamed and chimed a very chipper "I like her!".

"Good anyone else?"

"Chick's nice enough, kinda jittery like a squirrel but other than that I really don't care." Answered Nnoitora.

Halibel merely nodded, Stark gave a "She has potential", Lilynette grinned and said "Let Ms. Melons join", and from there the agreements accumulated.

"And you also agree, Ulquiorra?" He called to the man lounging about in against the wall.

"I am fine with whatever you decide."

"Good, now, don't we have a shoot to start?"

* * *

Ulquiorra stood outside of the studio with Grimmjow on his right currently talking his ear off, which deftly ignored. They had been called here to model not to fraternize. Tuning out the blue idiots outraged shout he walked inside behind the others and noticed a woman standing there. She was fairly attractive with long strawberry hair, lighter than the woman's with strands of blonde mixed in. He identified her as the manager of his label's soon to be recruiter. She was talking with Aizen, most likely about her model and she looked slightly confused and slightly suspicious but her expression shifted when she held the melodic voice flow in from the hallway. Not a minute later out she walked the question poised on her tongue died as she surveyed the crowd.

She bowed and introduced herself, but he had stopped paying attention and focused inward to his own thoughts.

Soon she would be working with them, representing their label and given the title of an Espada member. Yes she possessed engaging features and knew how to pose but what guarantee was there that this girl was good enough? What be able to keep up? There wasn't any, they would have to observe and judge her. And if she was trash like he suspected then she'd be discarded.

Aizen's question drew him out of his reverie. He asked if he agreed. So he answered.

"I am fine with whatever you decide." And his part was done. Time to do what he got paid for.


End file.
